1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic interfaces, and more particularly to an interface system and method between different transport protocols with backward compatibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practice, some traditional electronic device or circuitry interfaces for that are configured for multiple uses or which are implemented according to de facto standards may not have adequate bandwidth for current or new uses. The Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) boundary scan according to the IEEE 1149.1 standard, for example, is one such de facto standard which is used for various purposes, such as debug (e.g., software debug), test (e.g., built-in self test procedures), electro-mechanical calibration, boundary scan, etc. The conventional JTAG interface uses relatively high single-ended voltage level signals that operate at a relatively modest bandwidth, such as about 25 Mega-Hertz (MHz). Most low cost tools use the conventional JTAG interface.